I'm not who you think I am
by LoveDefyingGravity
Summary: Lila is a girl with a dark past that's full of missery and pain. But what will happen when Dumbledore asks her to make sure Harry and the gang stay safe during their last year at Hogwarts?
1. Secrets and Flying

Ok, This story is a crossover of many different things: Maximum Ride series, YU-GI-OH, Harry Potter, FMA, and Gundam Wing AC. I think that's everything…..

……………………………………………………………………………………….

I am not who you think I am. I once was a normal girl, trying to teach myself Alchemy, and had a normal family. Well, that all changed. My 13th birthday, I had a family reunion/birthday party. Everyone came; from the oldest grandparent to the youngest babe. And that day, I was the only survivor.

I'm still not sure what happened, and it's been 4 years. All I know is that one minute there was laughing and the next there was screaming. My cousins ran to me, begging me to use my 'magic circles' to keep them safe. My alchemy sucked back then, I won't lie to you. I did the best I could, but it wasn't good enough. I was knocked out and the last thing I saw was my mother, grandmother and youngest cousin dieing before my eyes.

When I woke, I wasn't in the park. I was in a palace of some sort. It was a very different palace, an Egyptian palace to be precise. My new family soon turned out to be the Pharaoh Yami, his wife Anzu and their baby boy Yugi. I was adopted by them, turning me into a princess. I was taught everything Yami knew; and what he didn't know his High Priest taught me. My alchemy became perfect and I learned multiple versions of magic. I left them for a year and two days to fight with the Gundam Pilots, but I returned soon after the last battle.

I was given my own soldiers, and between me and them we had the most elite battle force in the whole world. We fought hand to hand combat, sword fights, bow and arrow; you name it, we fight with it. Not to mention I fulfilled some prophecy and I controlled all mythical creatures known and unknown to mankind. Dragons primary.

When I turned 17, Yami decided that I should go to a magic school. 'Just so I could be around people my own age' he said. So I consented. And that is how I ended up here, on the Hogwarts Express. I'm sitting alone, righting this down while other's my age are talking about the latest broom stick or fashion trend. And me you ask? What am I thinking about? I am thinking about the mission I was assigned. When I enrolled, Professor Dumbledore asked me to join The Order of the Phoenix. This other professor didn't think the idea, but I ignored him and told Dumbledore that I would happily join.

That's when he asked me a favor. He asked me if I would make sure Harry Potter and his two best friends stayed safe during their last year at Hogwarts. I agreed to this as well. I am a trained soldier, I know how to protect. You see; after I was adopted by Yami, I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't let anyone else I cared about die. And I have pretty much kept that promise. I wasn't about ready to let one of the most famous wizards of all time die. Not on my watch.

Now, don't get me wrong. I don't care about Harry Potter being famous. I could really care less.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lila looked up from her notebook when she heard her compartment door open. In the doorway stood 'The Golden Trio'. The girl in the front smiled at her.

"Mind if we sit with you? The other compartments are full." She asked, the two boys behind her nodding.

Lila nodded and moved her book-bag and feet so they could sit. After they put their trunks above her head in the racks, they all sat down; The black haired boy beside her and the other two on the seat across from her.

"So, what's your name?" the girl asked "We haven't seen you here before."

Lila smiled. 'Of course you wouldn't have. I've lived in a dessert half my life.' She thought. "My name is Lila." She said.

The looked at her. "No last name?"

Lila chuckled and shook her head. "Where I come from, we don't exactly use last names." She replied. "Anyway, what are your names?"

"Hermione Granger." The girl said offering Lila her hand (which she took)

"Ron Weasley" said the red haired boy.

"Harry Potter." The black hair boy beside her said.

Lila turned to the boy beside her and found her self staring into emerald green eyes that rivaled her sapphire blue ones. Smiling to recover, Lila nodded to him and turned back to the girl in front of her.

'So, these are the three Dumbledore was talking about…' she thought.

"So, are you just starting?" Ron asked her.

Lila shook her head. "No. Transfer. My brother thought it would be better if I came here. Though I must say I'm going have to get used the climate change." Lila added with a smile.

"Where are you transferring from?" Harry asked. Lila avoided his eyes. They awakened feelings in her that she _really_ didn't like.

"Egypt." Lila answered. All three started at her in amazement and Lila felt her hand going for her sword hilt, which obviously wasn't there.

Hermione saw this. "What are you doing?" she asked.

Lila hesitated and shrugged. "I don't know." She said evasively.

The other three started talking amongst themselves and Lila went back to righting her life's story. Harry saw this and looked over her shoulder.

"'I'm not who you think I am'?" He read.

Lila jump and snapped the notebook shut. "What?" she asked, trying to act like she didn't know what he was talking about.

Harry looked at her funny. "Your story. That's what it said. Are you writing a book or something?" he asked.

"Something like that." Lila muttered looking out the window. The sound of someone standing made her turn. Harry was shutting the compartment door and all three of them were glaring at her. 'Great…' Lila thought to herself.

"Who are you really?" Hermione asked.

Lila sighed. "You'll find out tonight. I take it all three of you got messages from Dumbledore telling you to go to his office after dinner?" when they just kept starting at her, she sighed again. "Look," she said being straight forward. "I know you don't trust me and I understand why. But for right now don't kill me and settle for the fact you'll learning about everything tonight." She finished. Lila concentrated and with a flash of light she was in her school robes. She had already been sorted and she was in Gryffindor. The other three teens just stared at her as she gathered her things.

"You might want to get ready; we're going to stop soon." She said.

The train stopped soon after and Lila got off the train. Dumbledore had made sure she got a carriage to herself. Upon arriving, she went into the Great Hall and sat at the Gryffindor table, close to the door. She listened as Dumbledore talked and at the end, she got up and headed for his office. She noticed that Harry and his friends were already ahead of her. She watched as they easily got into Dumbledore's office and she hung outside the door. She knew the Dumbledore would call her in when he was ready for her. Leaning against the wall, Lila let another flash of light surround her and looked at herself when it had gone. She was in her normal cloths: Blood red tank, black jeans, black boots, and a black trench coat. It was her trademark outfit back in Egypt. She liked the jacket because it hided her wings. Lila smirked to herself. Harry and his friends were in for a surprise.

"You'll be glad to know that we have a new member of the Order." She heard Dumbledore say. "And if she would be so kind as to come in…" she heard him trail off.

'Time to rock and roll.' Lila thought and walked into Dumbledore's office. Harry and the others turned and gapped when they saw her.

"LILA!" They said in unison. Dumbledore was smiling at her behind them.

Lila bowed to Dumbledore. "It's been a while Albus." She said. Dumbledore had told her to call him Albus back during the summer.

Dumbledore nodded. "It certainly has Your Highness." He replied as she straightened.

"'Your Highness!'" Ron repeated and all three teens turned back to Lila, who was adjusting her circlet on her head.

"Aye, that would be me." Lila said with a grin. Turning back to Dumbledore, Lila asked "I met Mr. Potter and his friends on the train. I believe some of their thoughts followed the lines that I might be a follower of Voldemort." She said, smiling. She watched as Harry and his friends blushed.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Well, you can't blame them. They have been though a lot. Like you." He replied, looking at her over his glasses. Lila smirked.

Ron piped up. "She said she's from Egypt, Professor. Is that true?"

Lila chuckled darkly and Ron turned to her. "You don't believe me, do you Mr. Weasley? Shall I prove it to you?" With a glace at Dumbledore (who nodded) she turned back to Ron. "Each member of the royal family is given a sword. Imbedded in the hilt is the person's Soul Stone; in other words the gem stone that gives them strength. My stone happens to be the Sapphire." And while saying this, Lila pushed back the side of her coat and reveled the sword hanging at her hip. She smirked as the three teens shifted so that they formed a small wall around Dumbledore. With an amused smirk, Lila withdrew the sword from it's sheath and handed it to Ron while holding the blade. "Tell me, Mr. Weasley, what stone do you see?"

Ron took the sword and looked at the hilt. Harry and Hermione looked over his shoulders all gasped when they saw the huge sapphire and Ron almost dropped the sword when they realized that inside the stone there was a pulse.

"The stone's alive!" Hermione gasped.

Lila chuckled again. "No, that's my heart beat your seeing. That's an easy way for my soldiers to see if I'm dead or not. If they can't find my heart beat, they look at my sword and see if they can see the pulse in the stone. It's come in handy more than once." Lila said, unknowingly rubbing her side where a Shade had stabbed her. She had almost bled to death that day.

A few hours later and after about 5oo questions, Lila, Harry, Ron and Hermione walked out of Dumbledore's office. Lila walked straight for the dormitories and didn't spare them a glance. But she knew that they were watching her.

Months passed and soon it was December. There was snow on the ground and more snow to come. And for someone who spent nearly 4 years of their life in a dessert, Lila was going nuts.

"How can you say snow is annoying! You want annoying, try living where there is sand where ever you look." Lila told Ron. It was dark outside, but Lila was staring out the window. Harry and his friends had long since made her their friend and Lila felt like a normal teen again.

When Ron and the others laughed, Lila turned to them again. "Seriously! When Yami and I go on trips it's like 'Sand……sand……sand…………TREE! OH BY RA IT'S A TREE! I'm gonna jump of my horse and kiss it cause it's not sand!' then two seconds later it's back to 'sand…..sand….sand…crap! I got REALLY hot sand in my shoe!'" Lila told them, which caused them to literally fall on the floor they were laughing so hard. They paused when Lila threw their jackets and things at them.

"Come on! I'm going out and playing in the snow!" Lila said as she ran out of the common room. Harry and the other's followed her and soon they were all throwing snowballs at each other. Lila laughed as Harry threw one at her and it hit her in the chest. She fell backwards and laid there looking at the sky.

"You know what the best thing to do during the winter is?" she asked them completely out of the blue. Harry, Ron and Hermione came over and sat next to her.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Flying." Lila said with sparkles in her eyes. She sat up and kept looking at the sky. "I remember when Yami sent me to Russia to get some papers he needed and I had to fly there. It was awesome. And I'm not talking about flying in a plane, Ron." The trio had gotten used to her reading their minds.

"How did you fly then?" Ron asked, expecting a joke.

Lila looked at them dead serious. "How else do you think? With my wings." Ron laughed and looked at her like she was crazy. Lila stood and walked a little ways away from them, looking around and muttering to her self. The Golden Trio looked at each other.

" There's no one around." They heard her say. "I wonder…" Lila turned back to them, her eyes huge and sparkling. "Would you guys mind if I disappeared for a bit?" she asked. When them golden trio shook their heads, Lila grin got bigger and she shrugged out of her jacket and threw it on the ground. The three friends stared at her.

"It's the middle of winter and you just shrug off your jacket like it's spring!" Ron said. Lila shot him a grin and almost laughed when she saw Ron's eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw her wings. She had a rather impressive wing span and her wings were like a hawks.

Lila through them one last grin then jumped in the air. Her wings beat the air and she was a good couple hundred feet in the air when she stopped. She flew for a bit then grinned evilly to herself. Quickly and quietly, she flew behind the golden trio and scooped Hermione up and carried her away. She was so fast Harry and Ron didn't even notice until they saw Hermione was gone. Lila laughed.

"Hermione, hold your arms out like your flying." She told her. After a few minutes, she took Hermione back and deposited her on the ground. Then, as quick as lightning, she did the same with Ron. Ron didn't do well with flying, so Lila took him back. Then it was Harry's turn.

Lila flew up in the air after she put Ron back on the ground then, again as fast as lightning, she went back and scooped Harry up. She flew him up over the castle and over Hagrid's hut.

"Hold your arms out, Harry." She whispered in his ear. Harry turned his face toward her. Lila smiled at him. Over the last few months Lila had developed a crush on Mr. Potter, but no one knew. "It's fun. You should try it." She finished. She had to look away from his eyes, she could drown in them she sweared. She felt him hold his arms out and shifted her grip on him so he could do so more comfortably. She flew him over the green houses and over the lake._ Really _close to the lake. Then she took him back, unwillingly on her part. She would have loved to keep flying with him. But Hermione and Ron would be worried.

"We heading back already?" Harry asked, looking at her again.

Lila stopped and made it so they stayed in one place in the air. She looked at Harry. He looked REALLY happy, his hair was all wind blown and his cheeks were red from the wind. "I figured we should head back, Hermione and Ron will be worried about you." Lila answered, her voice no louder than a whisper.

Harry smiled at her and Lila's stomach did a couple of back-flips. "But you don't want to go back." Harry said, looking right into her eyes. There was no looking away now. Lila swallowed before answering.

"If I had my way, I'd keep flying with you up here and never stop. But unfortunately your friends would kill me and I would run out of energy sooner or later." She answered, still captivated by his eyes.

Harry chuckled and again Lila's stomach did multiple back-flips. "Come on" she said, starting to fly again. "We should get back." Lila tore her gaze away from Harry's eyes and focus on the castle. But she could feel his gaze on her face. Finally she stopped and hovered.

"Harry Potter, you better have a good reason for making me stop." Lila said with fake annoyance. Well, tried to anyway. But something told Lila she failed miserably.

"I do." Harry said and quicker than she could fly, he kissed her cheek.

As much as it surprised Lila, she didn't drop him. She just stared at him with wide eyes and it took all she had to keep her jaw from dropping. They stayed like that for a few minutes.

Lila cleared her throat and in a shaky voice "Harry, why did you do that?" she asked, praying to every Egyptian god and goddess she could think of.

Harry took one of his hands and rested it on her right hand (which was currently helping her left to keep him from falling). "I'm not a mind reader like you, but I know when a person likes another." He said. But that was all. Lila stared at him for a bit then started flying again. Harry seemed to understand and didn't say a word.

………………………………………………………………………….

Cliffy! Hope you enjoyed.


	2. Ah, the joys of Love

Here's the next chapter. And a special thanks to my best friend (you know who you are) who has read everything I've ever written. Thanks!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Weeks flew by and before they knew it, Christmas was only a few days away. Hermione had left for home a few days before, which left Lila with Harry and Ron. Now, Lila had all but forgotten what had happened only a few weeks ago. It seemed like yesterday to her; She had taken her new friends flying and Harry had kissed her cheek. Every time she thought about it, Lila could feel her cheeks flush and she was sure she turned a rather interesting shade of red.

Lila, Harry, Ron and Hermione had done their Christmas shopping during the last visit to Hogsmead and Lila had confessed to Hermione what had happened when she had taken Harry flying. As she sat staring at what was supposed to be a Potions report, Lila remembered every detail.

"Hermione, what am I going to do!" Lila had all but wailed in despair.

"Have you ever thought of telling him that you like him?" Hermione said, trying not to laugh.

"But what if he doesn't like me? What if that kiss wasn't for real?"

"I tell you what, Christmas Eve I'm supposed to meet Ron in the Common Room. I'm planning on hanging some mistletoe. You can use it after I'm done with Ron."

Lila smiled and nodded. "Great! When do you think you'll be done?"

"I'm supposed to meet him before dinner. You can have it after. Deal?"

"Deal!" Lila said with a laugh as the two shook hands.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Meanwhile, in the Library.

"Harry, just ask her already!" Ron said in an exasperated whisper.

Harry ran a hand through his hair and let out a breath. "I know, I know. But I get all nervous and tongue tied around her anymore. How can I ask her if I can't talk!"

"Why don't you ask her to meet you at the Quiddich(sp?) Pitch tonight and take her flying _your _way. And then you can tell her how you feel and all that jazz."

Harry nodded slowly at first and then faster. "Yeah. I'll do that." He stood and gave Ron a pat on the back. "Thanks, Ron!" he said before he left.

Ron just smiled and shook his head.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

OOOOOooooooOOOO! What's gonna happen now! I wonder…..


	3. Broomsticks and Love

Alrighty! I have successfully recovered from some serious writer's block. Lets see if I can't make this an interesting chapter for all of you…

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lila was sitting in the Common Room, finishing a book Yami had sent her. Out of the 20 he had sent, she had already finished 10; and he had just sent them the day before. Lila was so absorbed in her book; she visibly jumped when she heard the portrait door close. Turning, she looked to see Harry walking in.

"Hey, Harry!" she said with a wave. Harry nodded and Lila turned back to her book. She was surprised when Harry came around and sat next to her.

"Lila, would you do something for me?" Harry asked, seeming a little nervous.

Lila placed her finger into her book to mark her place as she faced him. "Sure, what do you need?"

"Would you meet me at the Quiddich Pitch tonight, at sun set?"

"Sure." Lila answered. Harry smiled and left for the boy's dorm. Confused, Lila went back to her book. After reading the same sentence four times, she decided that she was going to go and pick out an outfit for tonight. She didn't know why, but she felt like she should wear something special.

Rummaging through her cloths, she growled in frustration. Nothing she had seemed special enough. Smirking, she sat on the edge of her bed. She was the only one in the room, so she held out her hand. The out-line of a shirt appeared in front of her. She toyed with styles and colors for about fifteen minutes before she finally completed an outfit she liked.

The shirt was a tunic style top that was made of very soft wool that was very warm. It was dark green and clung in all the right spots. The pants were black and very warm as well. They were jeans, but when Lila had made them, she wove in a spell that would keep her legs warm in the winter and cool in the summer. While the outfit was a "dark" outfit, per say; it suited Lila just fine.

Standing, she began to change into her new outfit. As soon as the clothing hit her skin, she felt the spells for warmth activate. She relished the heat; she was always cold. She laced up her black boots and looked out the window. The sun was setting, but it wasn't yet sun set. Lila grabbed her black trench coat and began to walk to the Pitch.

Meanwhile, Harry had been in the locker room for the past hour. He was wearing the green sweater that Ron's mother had made him the year before and jeans. His coat was lying on top of his Firebolt, which was lying on the bench. Harry himself was pacing back and forth. Ron was with Hermione, so he was alone. And he was nervous. He paused in front of the door that led out to the Pitch. His breath caught when he saw Lila out on the field, looking around for him. He put on his coat and grabbed his Firebolt. With one last deep breath, he opened the door and silently began to walk towards Lila.

………….

Lila was turning in a small circle, staring at the Pitch around her. She wasn't on the team; she had never ridden on a broomstick before. So the whole vastness of the Pitch was a shock to her. She never even saw Harry until he was right behind her.

"You at like you've never seen a Quiddich Pitch before." He said.

Lila let out a screech and turned to face him. "Harry! When did you get here?!"

Harry smiled down at her. "About an hour ago."

Lila felt her face flush. She nervously cleared her throat and looked down to the ground. She still couldn't stare into Harry's eyes very long. "So, um, wh-what did you need me to come down here for?" she asked.

Harry showed her his broomstick. "Since you took me flying your way, I figured I'd show you mine."

Lila stared at him. Not only had she never been on a broomstick, she had never seen one fly. They simply didn't use them in Egypt.

Harry noticed her surprised glace at his broom. "You've never seen one fly, have you?" When Lila shook her head no, Harry smiled. "Then, let me show you." He finished and took off. Lila watched as he circled the field. Then, before she knew what he was doing, he swooped down and hoisted her up onto his broomstick. At the moment, she was sitting side saddle and was clutching Harry's shirt. She heard him chuckle. She watched as his hands let go of the handle and she felt them hold her waist.

"Sit like you were on a horse." Harry said into her ear. "And hold on to the handle. Lila felt the broom slow and soon they were hovering in one spot. Harry held her as she sat as he instructed. Shakily, she grasped the handle. To her surprise, Harry's hands let go of her waist and covered her own. "Now, I'm going to teach you how to fly."

It took her awhile, but Lila eventually learned how to control the broomstick. Soon she and Harry were zooming around the Pitch faster than he normally did during a game. Lila laughed, her fear now long gone. Flying this way wasn't as fun as with her wings, but she could get used to it.

Harry, meanwhile, was enjoying this for a whole new reason. He was doing the thing he loved with the girl he loved. He smiled when he heard her laugh. He knew she would like this. Harry made a mental note to thank Ron when he saw him next. Harry made the broom slow, and right when Lila turned to see if he was ok, he made them speed up again and made them do a barrel roll. He felt Lila's hands clutch the handle underneath his. He joined in when she began to laugh. Slowing once more, Harry made it so they hovered in one spot.

Lila turned to him. Her hair was all askew and Harry thought that she never looked prettier. "That was amazing Harry!" she exclaimed.

Harry smiled at her. "I thought you would like that."

"Harry," Lila began, suddenly curious. "why did you do all of this? I know it's not everyday that you offer to take a girl flying with you."

"The truth is…" Harry trailed off. Lila was looking at him with her sapphire blue eyes. He was captivated by them. Before either knew what the other was doing, Harry kissed Lila full on the lips. It was a soft kiss, but it was passionate enough that Lila knew that Harry cared for her. When Harry backed off, Lila just smiled. And Harry understood that she now knew.

Harry slowing guided the broom back to the ground. Once both teens were safely on the ground, Harry took Lila's hands in his.

"Lila, please, say that you'll be my girl friend." He asked, his eyes pleading.

Instead of answering, Lila tilted her head up and brushed her lips across Harry's. "Of course I will." She said in a whisper. She waited as Harry put away his Firebolt and, hand in hand, they returned to the Common Room where they said their goodnights. Both teens dreamed of one another that night.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Ah, young love. But will it last? Dun dun dun!


	4. Alchemy and Proposals

Alrighty, once again, I've recovered from writter's block. Hope you like suspense…..

…………………………………………………………………

Christmas came and went faster than Harry and Lila would have liked. Lila had all but forgotten her duties to the Order, and it seemed that Harry, Ron and Hermione had caught on to her mission. And to Lila's surprise, they didn't object. They all had become great friends and considering Harry and Lila were going steady, which helped things.

With the new semester came new piles of homework, but that didn't stop Lila. In her years with Yami, she had learned everything she was being taught now; they just had a different name for it. So she managed to fly through her homework and much to Snape's dismay, she finished all of her Potions homework in under ten minutes. She helped Harry and Ron and sometimes even Hermione. This left the four of them LOTS of spare time to do what ever they wanted. This time was usually spent outside when the weather was nice, and sometimes they even went out when the weather was bad; Lila could also control the weather.

Lila had talked to the Quiddich Captain and now she was a stand in chaser. And as pathetic as that sounds, she got to play quite often. Especially after the Slytherin vs. Gryffindor games. Harry had taught Lila how to fly a broom during some of the spare time that they had had together, and Lila was a fast learner. In return, she taught him Alchemy. Harry had to use the circles, unlike Lila, but he learned the basics rather quickly.

It was during one of these practice seasons that we pick up the story once again. Lila and Harry were in an empty classroom and Harry was practicing transmuting various items. Lila had wandered over to the window and was staring out at the rain. It was now March and the weather couldn't seem to make up its mind whether it was still winter or if it was spring. Shivering, Lila faced the fire place and shot some flames at the dieing fire. It roared to life once again and Lila turned back to the window.

"Lila?" She heard Harry say.

She turned her back to the window and faced him. His palms were placed on the table and he was shaking his head while staring at the piece of parchment in front of him. "Yes, Harry?" Lila stated innocently, knowing what was about to happen.

"What am I doing wrong? I'm doing everything you told me to do." Harry moaned.

Lila almost chuckled as she walked over to join him at the table. "Well, let's see. Show me what your doing." She said and watched as Harry placed his hands on the edges of the transmutation circle in front of him. When he looked at her for confirmation, she only nodded. Harry nodded and turned back to the circle. There was a flash of blue light and when it was gone, both teens looked at the product.

Lying on the parchment was a silver ring. There were sapphires and emeralds embedded along the top of it in small and simple settings. There was an inscription along the inside, but Lila couldn't read it from the angle she was at. Harry picked it up and looked at it, a satisfactory smile on his face. Lila smirked and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You didn't really need my help, did you?" she asked.

Harry didn't answer. He walked around the table and stood in front of Lila. Lila looked up into the emerald eyes that still, after so many months of looking at them, took her breath away. Harry, holding the ring in one hand, took Lila's left hand in his own. "Lila, tell me something." He all but whispered to her.

"Alright." Lila responded, a tad confused.

"In Egypt, the women get married at a young age don't they?"

Ok, that was odd. "Yes, they do." Lila answered.

Harry held her left hand up so that it was visible to the both of them. "Then what about you? How come you haven't been forced into a marriage?"

Lila smirked. So _that's_ what was bothering him. "I'm stubborn. Not to mention I don't love anyone there. I love a certain green eyed boy with messy black hair."

Harry returned her smirk and then placed the ring he had just made on her finger. "Well, then how about giving this green eyed boy a chance."

Lila was speechless. Never in a thousand years could she have predicted this. "Harry, you-you're asking me to-"

"Lila, please say that you'll marry me. We're both of age now and we can get married right after we graduate if you want. Please, Lila. Please say yes."

Lila looked from the ring up into Harry's eyes. Now the emerald and sapphire settings in the ring made sense to her. Emerald for Harry's eyes; Sapphire for hers. A smile slowly crept onto her face and she all but threw herself at him, giving him the biggest hug she could muster. "Of course Harry! Of course I'll marry you!" she answered, laughing at the same time. Harry joined in with her laughter and spun her in a slow circle.

They left the classroom a short while later and met Ron and Hermione in the Common Room. They told them the news and soon the whole Gryffindor house was celebrating.

No one in that Common Room could have even imagined the horrors that awaited them all in the near future.


	5. And So it Begins

Ok, recap for those of you who forget: Lila comes from Yami's Egyptian kingdom to protect Harry, Ron and Hermione. Lila and Harry end up liking each other and Harry just proposed to Lila.

Ok? Ok. On with the show!

-:-

Lila couldn't remember a time in her life that she had been so happy. Even the crappy March weather couldn't put a damper on her mood. When she and Harry had first shown Ron and Hermione the ring and told them the good news, Ron had been a little uneasy. But eventually he warmed up to the idea and he was just as happy as Hermione.

Not even Malfoy could piss Lila off any more. And, rest assured, he tried his best to do just that. He insulted her, tormented her in between classes, and teased her in Potions when she messed something up. He even resorted into sending insults her way when she was playing Quiddich. But nothing he did could piss her off, it did just the opposite; her joyful attitude was pissing _him _off.

March came and went. And with the ending of March came a beautiful April. Lila was ecstatic: her birthday was in April. She hadn't told anyone this; well, no one except for Dumbledore. It is on her birthday we continue the tale.

Lila was out on the grounds, sitting by the lake, when Harry came and sat next to her. She placed her bookmark in her book (which had been a present from Yami) and put her book away before she turned to face him. She was surprised to see that his eyes had a mischievous gleam in them.

"What did you do now, Harry? Did you throw dung balls at Snape again?" she asked, gently shoving him in the shoulder.

Harry laughed and shook his head. "No. I was doing a little research with Ron and Hermione. You'll never guess what we found." He responded.

Lila just looked at him funny. The _last_ time he had done "research", the three of them were making a polyjuice potion in their second year. "What did you find?"

Harry held out a wrapped present to her. "That it was your birthday today."

Lila rolled her eyes. "And here I thought I was doing a good job keeping it a secret." She retorted, but took the present nonetheless.

In side the wrapped box was a silver locket that matched the wedding ring Harry had given her. Inside the locket were two pictures (moving ones of course); one of her and one of Harry. Lila, speechless, took it out of the box and wordlessly handed it to Harry. He smiled at her as they both stood and she turned away from him. Harry gently placed the necklace around her neck and locked the clasp in place. He spun her around to look at her. Lila was all smiles. She flashed Harry a grin that he quickly returned.

Only the smiles were wiped from both their faces in the next second, for a great roar sounded from the lake. Both Lila and Harry turned, expecting to see the squid, only to see a ship emerging from the lake. Harry relaxed slightly, remembering how Dermstrang (please check my spelling on that?) had arrived during his forth year. Lila, however, didn't relax. Something evil was riding the wind, and she could feel it in her very bones.

"Lila, relax. It's just Dermstrang." Harry said, trying to sooth her. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders. He began to worry however, when Lila suddenly stiffened, turned, grabbed his hand and literally began pulling him back towards the safety of Hogwarts. "Lila!" Harry said, as he pulled them both to a stop. The ship was on the surface now and Lila could see people emerging from the ship. She was panting and her eyes were wide with fear. "What's wrong?" Harry asked rubbing her arms with his hands.

Lila panted for a few moments, and then answered him. Her voice was so soft; Harry had to listen carefully in order to understand her. "When you touched me down there, by the lake, I was suddenly able to see who was on that ship. I hadn't been able to, when it was first starting to emerge, and that bothered me. And then I saw them. Hundreds of them. All hell bent on destroying this place, and a certain person within." Lila, who had been avoiding eye contact with him, now looked Harry in the eye. "Those are Death Eaters on that ship, Harry. And Voldemort is with them. And he isn't leaving until you are dead."

Harry just stared at Lila in amassment, while Lila herself looked back towards the lake. She grabbed Harry's hand once again and took off running. Harry never even got a chance to ask his question, for she beat him to the punch. "They saw us. They're headed this way. Thank the gods that Hagrid is in the castle right now." She yelled back to him.

Together, they ran right up to the front doors of the castle, where Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were waiting. Lila and Harry stopped running and panted for breath.

"Why were you two running so fast and so hard? Where's the fire?" Prof. McGonagall asked.

Lila answered her. With her head still facing the ground, she began to tell them. "No fire, Professor." She stood up now, facing them both. "Death Eaters. And Voldemort is with them. Are all the students inside?"

Professor McGonagall nodded and Dumbledore spoke. "Are you positive, Lila?"

Lila nodded and Harry stood up right. "I intend on keeping my promise, Sir. I won't let Harry die, not now. If Voldemort wants Harry, he's going to have to get past me and my blade." With that last statement, a white light consumed Lila's body. When the light vanished, she was no longer in her school robes, but she was wearing the outfit Harry had seen her wear only one time before; the first night they had arrived at Hogwarts. Her sword was attached to her hip and her eyes were filled with determination.

Dumbledore only nodded. Lila nodded back to him and turned toward the lake, her eyes seeing what they couldn't. She spoke to Dumbledore, still facing the lake. "I think I can hold them off. I can send a mental message to the Pharaoh, asking for an army if you would like. But it would be helpful if the rest of the Order and all those willing to fight were here. There's a whole mess of them, and Voldemort has just given them very strict orders. There isn't much time. They'll be here any minute." She turned back to face them. "If I can, I want to keep them as far away from the school as possible. If anyone is going to die, it sure as hell not going to be an innocent student. Though, you might want to keep an eye on the Slytherin students, some of them are already Death Eaters."

Both Professors nodded and began to head back into the school to make the final arrangements. Harry looked at them and back at his fiancé. He took a step towards her, and when she didn't move, he pulled her into an embrace that promised so much.

Harry buried his face in Lila's hair, letting her scent wash over him. "I'm staying here with you." He whispered.

Lila pushed him away gently. "No. It is my duty to protect you. And I am proud to do that. But I feel it also my duty as a wife to protect my husband. Whether he likes it or not." She added as an after thought. She smiled at him, but it didn't reach her eyes. Harry then realized that she wasn't planning on coming out of this battle alive.

"Lila! You're not serious! I'm not letting you die just because of me. I love you too much to let anything happen to you." Harry told her, wanting more than anything for her to turn and walk into the castle with him.

Lila shook her head sadly. "That is not your decision to make. If I am meant to survive, then I will survive. Right now, I can't see what the future will bring. But I can say this; I will be getting some help, and not from the Order either." She looked at him meaningfully. Harry stared at her for a few heartbeats, and then realization dawned on him. He nodded slowly.

Lila smiled at him, and this time it reached her eyes. Se held her left hand up so they both could see the ring. "For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness." With that final promise, Lila gently pushed Harry through the doors of Hogwarts and closed them silently.

Harry stood there for a few moments, and then dashed up to the Room of Requirement. He had a DA meeting to organize, and fast.

Meanwhile, Lila was making her way towards the growing mob of Death Eaters that were slowly making their way up to the castle. As the wind blew threw her hair, Lila closed her eyes and drew her sword.

"Harry, I love you. I just wish I had realized it long before you proposed to me. Goodbye, my love. And be happy."

Then, snapping her eyes open, Lila dashed down the hill toward the awaiting Death Eaters, who had also drawn the swords that they had been given by the force of pure evil.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

DUN DUN DUN!!!! Looks like Lila is planning on dieing, no? But will Harry and the others let her get away with that? Well, I guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out!


	6. Amazing

Alright, let's recap the last chapter, shall we? It's Lila's birthday, Harry gave her a locket, random ship showed up. In it was Death Eaters and Voldemort himself. Lila is pretty much sacrificing herself to save Harry, and he's not liking it. But there's nothing he can do and he knows it. But Lila subtlety hints that he should get the DA back together. We last left Lila running down the hill toward all of these Death Eaters and Harry is inside the castle.

Get it? Got it? Good. On with the story!

-:-

Harry dashed up towards the Room of Requirement and literally ran into Hermione. Ron was right behind her. And judging by the looks on their faces, Harry guessed that they had seen the ship and what was inside.

"Hermione, do you still have the list of the members of the DA? And the galleon to call a meeting?" Harry asked her in a rush as they both stood up.

Hermione nodded quickly. "Yes, I still have them both. Harry, we saw that ship. Who was in it?"

"Death Eaters. Voldemort is with them. And Lila is out there fighting them right now. She won't let me out of the castle. So, I thought I could at least bring her reinforcements until the rest of the Order gets here." Harry said as he resumed his jog to the RoR (that's short for Room of Requirement). Hermione and Ron joined him and together they entered the room. Within moments the entire DA was assembled.

They all listened intently as Harry informed them of the situation. Most of the DA members liked Lila and were willing to help her. Some of them only agreed because they wanted to fight. Harry didn't care. All he was concerned about was Lila. With a few last minute orders, Harry led them all out of the RoR and down to the Entrance Hall. Harry pushed open the doors. And was amazed by what he saw.

Down below the castle, next to the lake, was Lila. She was surrounded by Death Eaters, curses and hexes coming at her from all directions and was dodging them all. All around her were bodies of the Death Eaters she had wounded or had managed to make immobile.

All the other members crowded around Harry and joined his amazement. Even Ron was amazed.

"How would have thought?" he whispered. "She's so small, and she doesn't look so strong. But we must have been inside for a good half-hour since she started fighting."

"And it doesn't look like she's ready to quit." Fred added, his twin nodding.

Harry paid no attention to them. He was scanning the battle below for a man they all knew was there. Then he saw him. Voldemort was walking slowly towards Lila, who had her back facing him. Harry knew that there was no way Lila could dodge an attack she never saw coming. Without a word to the DA members behind him, Harry took off towards the battle. He heard the rest of them following him, some hiding behind rocks so that they could act like snipers, others following him into the heat of the battle. Without realizing it, Harry summoned his Firebolt and when it arrived, he turned to Ron and Hermione.

"I'm going to fly above the battle, swoop down and get Lila out of there. She's got to be ready to drop. Ron, Hermione," Harry said to them "you two are in charge. The others should know that." After both Ron and Hermione nodded to him, Harry took off and flew above the battle. Voldemort still hadn't reached Lila yet, but he was to close for Harry's comfort. Harry dove down and before Lila or the Death Eaters acting her realized it, he scooped her up and flew back up into the sky, out of reach of the curses and hexes flying at them. It took Lila a few seconds to realize that it was Harry holding her and not a Death Eater. She turned around to face him.

"Harry! I thought I said-" she started, but Harry cut her off.

"Yes, I know what you said. But since when did I ever listen to the rules?" he replied, his eyes filled with mischief that was covering the concern he had for her safety.

Lila stared at him for a few moments. "You brought others with you, didn't you? The group you made in your fifth year, am I correct?"

Harry nodded. "The DA, short for Dumbledore's Army. We came to help you. Dumbledore is getting the Order assembled right now. But Voldemort was right behind you and I couldn't just stand back and watch him kill you. He killed my parents and Serious, the only family that I had that treated me like family. I'm not about to let him take you from me too, Lila." Harry said, kissing her forehead.

Lila could only nod. She smiled up at him and gave him an evil smirk. "I still can fight, Harry. I'm not tired. I lost my family too, but I was old enough to remember them. And in some ways, that's worse then having them die when you were a baby. So, what do you say? Let's go show old Volde what we're made of." Lila finished holding out her hand.

Harry laughed and shook her hand. Then he gently pulled her to him and kissed her long and slow. When they parted, he smiled down at her. "Yes, let's go show him whose boss."

……………………………………………………………………………………

Alright, for those of you who are wondering, 'Volde' is a name I came up with this short for Voldemort. It is pronounced "Vold-ee". It's my personal insult to him. Hahahahahaha!


	7. The Big Fight!

Ok, lets get this party started!

……………………………………………………………………………….

Harry angled his Firebolt so that both he and Lila would fly straight down into the battle. Both of them could see that the DA were making some progress at stopping the Death Eaters, but the Death Eaters were slowly catching on and were attacking them. Lila knew that she had to get back down there before Harry did, so she quickly formulated a plan. No one except Harry, Ron and Hermione knew that she had wings. Well, the only people around here anyway.

Harry looked away from the battle below them at Lila. After she nodded, indicating she was ready to fight some more, he took off. They had descended about half the distance to the fight when Lila began to shift. Slowly, she stood on the handle of the broomstick. Before Harry could stop her, she jumped from the broom and angled herself straight towards the ground.

"LILA!" Harry yelled and urged the Firebolt faster.

About fifteen feet above the fight, Lila unfurled her wings and skimmed the tops of the Death Eater's head, succeeding in scaring the crap out of the majority of them. Lila laughed out loud as she began to shoot balls of light at the unsuspecting Death Eaters, using an old spell unknown to many Wizards to knock them senseless as well as out cold. It only took them a few minutes to realize that their enemy was above them and soon they began to shot their curses up at her. What they didn't realize, was that gravity worked even on spells. Lila just laughed some more and flew up until the clouds hid her. Then she dove down and did the same thing again, but in a different spot every time. Harry caught on to her tactic and did the same thing. With the DA attacking them from the hill and with Harry and Lila above them, the Death Eaters slowly became confused.

Lila actually thought that they were going to win, until she saw Harry fall off of his broom a good fifteen feet in the air. She quickly flew over and caught him before he hit the ground. They had time to grin at each other before a stunning spell hit Lila's right wing and they plummeted to the ground. Lila took the hit, protecting Harry by wrapping her wings around him as best as she could. When they skidded to a stop, Lila released Harry from her wings. He quickly got up and helped Lila sit up.

"Are you hurt?" He asked her anxiously.

Lila shook her head, but poked her right wing. It was numb. "No, but my right wing is numb. Stunned. It will be a good while before I can fly that way again. Maybe two hours." She said.

"What a touching display of affection." A snake like voice said from above them.

Both teens looked up to see Voldemort standing above them, his wand pointed at the two of them. It was then that they realized that the fighting had stopped and that everyone was watching the exchange. Harry shifted slightly to shield Lila, who in turn just glared at Voldemort.

Voldemort just chuckled. "You think you can protect her, Potter?"

"You have no business with Lila, let her go. It's me you have issues with." Harry retorted.

Lila was lost in deep thought and could only briefly here the two of them arguing. She was lost in her memories. Memories she never even knew she had…

_Screaming. That's all she could hear. Slowly, her sight came back to her and she saw her family running in multiple directions, but there was no escape. Lila knew it. There were men in black cloaks and hoods, shooting green lights at her family. And what ever the green light was, it was killing her family members. With out thinking, Lila drew a alchemy circle in the dirt and attempted to stop the men, but the transmutation failed and it only weakened her. One of the men, the only one with out a mask and hood on, walked up to her. He chuckled and said some funny words and a green light shot towards her. Except it never hit her. Lila's cousin dove in front of her and took the hit. The man just chuckled and tried again. But the green light deflected and hit the tree behind her. But something knocked her back then and she hit her head off of a rock. Slowly, her world went black. Then last thing Lila saw was the man who had just tried to kill her…._

"YOU!" Lila screamed at Voldemort, standing up and tucking her wings into her back.

Voldemort turned his attention from Harry, who had by now stood up, to Lila. "Do you dare address me, Mud-blood?" he retorted, sounding disgusted.

Then Lila did something no one had ever done before. She walked up to Voldemort and shoved him, and continued speaking as he stumbled back a few steps. "You were then one who tried to kill me four years ago. You were the one who showed up and killed my family." Lila ranted as she continued to shove Voldemort. "You're the reason I'm an orphan. You're the bloody reason I have the life that I do. HOW THE HELL COULD YOU BE SO DAMNED HEARTLESS?!" Lila screamed at him….and proceeded to slap the Dark Lord in the face. Everyone watched as a nice, beat-red hand print formed on Voldemort's cheek where Lila hit him. Lila was panting from her rant.

Voldemort was furious. Without a thought, he slapped Lila had across her face, causing her to fly a good two feet to her right. She landed heavily on her left arm and there was a defining _crunch_ as the bone broke. Harry was furious, but before he could do anything, Voldemort turned on him, his wand pointing at Harry's chest. "It's time I finished this." He retorted, not noticing the blue light that had surrounded Lila's body.

Harry stood there not knowing what to do. He knew that Voldemort would be able to kill him before he could get his wand, and every cell of his being screamed at him to check on Lila. Voldemort sneered and raised his wand. Harry closed his eyes and prepared to die, silently apologizing for failing everyone.

But death never came. Harry opened his eyes and saw something big, blue with feathers flying in front of him. The killing curse hit the blue bird square in the chest. With a cry, the bird hit the ground. When its body met the soil, Harry, for the briefest of moments, saw the outline of Lila's body lying where the bird's body was. Harry then remembered something of Lila's he had read. It was back when they first met her, on the train. Her story. Slowly, part of the story came back to him…

"'_I am not who you think I am….._'" Harry had often wondered what she meant by that, but then he remembered a later chapter she had wrote recently, where she had talked about her abilities. He remembered reading it as she wrote it… "'_I can do many things….not only alchemy and elemental magic, I'm also a shape shifter. I can turn into any animal known and unknown to man-kind…._'"

'So _that's _what she did..." Harry thought in amazement, staring at the bird in front of him. 'She transformed into a Phoenix.'

"Serves her right, that filthy Mud-blood." Voldemort spat out, glaring down at Lila's still form.

Harry saw red. Not caring if he got his wand snapped in half later, he pointed it at Voldemort. "_AVADA KEDAVRA!_" He screamed.

Voldemort never had time to block the spell. It hit him square in the chest and he fell to the ground with a loud _thump!_. Harry wasn't paying attention though. He was already kneeling by the blue phoenix trying to revive the girl inside. Before he could do anything, thought, the bird's body collapsed on its self and turned into a puddle of water. Harry couldn't help it. He started to cry. His tears fell into the puddle. What he didn't notice, was that every time his tears hit the puddle, it began to glow.

Slowly, the puddle grew and took the form of a human body, glowing the whole while. Harry watched as the glowing water fell off of the body underneath and revealed the unconscious and very beat up body of Lila.

Harry scooped her up into his arms and crushed her to his body. Her head rolled back, her face showed no emotion in her unconscious state. One by one, members of the DA and the Order (who had shown up about half way through Lila yelling at Voldemort) rounded up the remaining Death Eaters. Harry ignored them all. His whole focus was on Lila. He felt for her pulse, even as Ron told him she was dead. Harry was ecstatic when he felt a pulse, a weak pulse, but a pulse nonetheless.

Harry proved this to Dumbledore and he carried her up to the Hospital Wing himself. The only time he left her was when Madam Pomfry (AN someone please check the spelling of that for me. I don't have any of the books handy at the moment…) had to tend to her wounds and to have his taken care of as well. Harry, after Lila's wounds had been taken care of, settled in a chair by her bedside, determined not to leave until she woke up and he could see her sapphire eyes again.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Phew! That took a while to type (I'm a very slow at typing, you know). Hope you enjoyed! Please don't be afraid to leave reviews! (Hinthint)


	8. Will She Ever Wake Up?

Ok, for the record, this will not be the last chapter. There will be _at least_ another after it. Maybe two, depending on how creative I can get.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Harry was jolted awake by someone shaking his shoulder. His eyes shot open and he automatically looked toward the hospital bed next to him. His shoulders slumped slightly when he saw that Lila had not woken up yet.

"Mr. Potter?" an authorative voice said from above him.

Harry shifted his gaze to the person who spoke. He was mildly shocked when he saw the Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, standing above him. For a brief moment, Harry wondered why the Minister would be here, and then he remembered: he had used the killing curse. "Hello, Minister." Harry said, trying to sound happy, but failing miserably.

"Good evening Harry." Scrimgeour stated (Harry looked out a window and noticed that it was, indeed, night time). "I suppose you know why I'm here." At Harry's nod, he continued. "Well, I can assure you that you are wrong on some counts."

Harry stared at him in amazement. "But, sir, I used the killing curse. Aren't you going to snap my wand in half or send me to Azkaban?"

Scrimgeour laughed. "Is that want you want, my dear boy?" when Harry shook his head, Scrimgeour chuckled again. "I've come to tell you that the Ministry is very grateful and that we can never thank you enough for killing Voldemort. In fact, I sat with a certain Junior Undersecretary and contemplated on how to repay you. And do you know who that Junior Undersecretary would be, Harry?"

Harry sat there and contemplated this question for a few moments, and then it dawned on him. "_Percy_." He whispered, his eyes widening in amazement.

Scrimgeour nodded. "Yes, Percy Weasley. He said that we, as in the Ministry, should forgive you for using the Killing Curse as repayment. And so, we are forgiving you. But I still don't think that it is enough. Is there anything you want, Harry? Anything at all?" the Minister asked, looking at Harry intently.

Harry didn't answer. He just looked over at Lila's still form on the bed. Oh, yes There was one thing he wanted: for Lila to wake up. But Harry didn't think the Minister was capable of something like that.

Scrimgeour followed Harry's gaze and sighed. "I can't imagine how you must feel, Harry. Is it true you proposed to her a few weeks before this whole thing?" Harry just nodded, still staring at Lila. Scrimgeour sighed again and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "It's been three weeks since the battle, Harry. She may never wake up. You do know that, right?"

Harry nodded and swallowed the tears that threatened to fall. "Yeah, I know. But I'm not leaving her bedside until she either wakes up or-" Harry couldn't say the last part. He _refused _to say it.

Scrimgeour nodded once again and patted Harry's shoulder. "Well, I'll leave you then. If you ever think of something, Harry, never hesitate to ask. The Ministry will forever be in your dept."

Harry only nodded and waited until he heard the door at the end of the room close before he dared breathe again. He looked at the foot of Lila's bed and silently looked at the candies, cards, books and other random items that people had brought her. Harry remembered with a small laugh that even _Malfoy_ had brought Lila something, a get well card that blinked and a music box that played Lila's favorite song. Harry didn't think he had ever been so over protective, but Malfoy assured him that nothing was jinxed or hexed or in any harmful to Lila. Harry now picked up the music box and wound the key. The top of the music box opened and a gold pillar of light came out. There were red sparkles that danced inside and that song twinkled from within the music box, words and music combined.

"_Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high.  
There's a land that I heard of Once in a lullaby.  
Somewhere, over the rainbow, skies are blue.  
And the dreams that you dare to dream  
Really do come true.  
Someday I'll wish upon a star and wake up where the clouds are far Behind me.  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops, Away above the chimney tops.  
That's where you'll find me.  
Somewhere, over the rainbow, bluebirds fly. Birds fly over the rainbow,  
Why then - oh, why can't I?  
If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow,  
Why, oh, why can't I?"_

The top of the music box closed with a soft snap but Harry held it in his palm for a few minutes after the song was done. Gently, he sent it back with all of the other gifts and smiled to himself as he sat back in his seat.

" 'arry?" a soft voice spoke in a whisper from beside him.

Harry's gaze snapped over to Lila's body and his heart did a few back flips when she saw her stirring. "I'm here, Lila. I'm her, angel." He said in a rush, taking her bandaged hand in his.

Lila's eyelids twitched a few times and then fluttered open. She blinked a few times and then closed them again as she groaned.

Harry's eyes were filled to the brim with concern. "What hurts?" he asked feebly.

Lila opened her eyes slowly. "Everything." She croaked. Harry helped her sit up and gave her some water to drink. Lila drank the water gratefully and tried talking again. "I feel like a train ran over me." She said in a whisper, lying back on the pillow Harry had propped up against the head rest for her.

Harry chuckled. "Well, that can be explained. You _are _the only person besides me to live through the Killing Curse."

Lila chuckled and shifted so she could sit up straighter. As she did, the shoulder of her pajamas fell away from her shoulder, revealing the lightning scare that now resided there. Both Harry and Lila looked at it for a few moments before Lila covered it again with her pajamas.

Harry shook his head. "How's comes yours is on your shoulder, and I get stuck with it on my head. That's not fair." He complained, earning a genuine laugh from Lila.

-:-

In about a month, Madam Pomfry finally let Lila out of the Hospital Wing. She was almost completely healed, the only things that bothered her was a slight limp and a few minor aches and pains. She insisted that she had been through worse and refused to take any pain medicine. Harry finally gave up on try to get her take it easy after she tricked him three times into believing that she was going to sit out a Quiddich game and then showed up ready to play. He helped her carry her books and assisted her with steps, even though she didn't like it.

May passed without much commotion, and the Golden Trio graduated from Hogwarts at the top of their class. Lila also graduated and was given an award for a special service to the school for protecting Harry, his friends and everyone else for as long as she had during the fight.

All too soon was it the last day of school and Lila found herself down by the lake, standing in the same spot she had been when the ship full of Death Eaters had arrived. All of her stuff had been sent back to Egypt and Harry was up packing all of his things into his trunk. Lila was sure that everything he own was being thrown haphazardly into the trunk just so he could be down here with her.

Lila shook her head and laughed to herself. Harry hadn't so much as left her alone for two minutes since the day she had woken up. He still wanted to marry her, but that didn't surprise Lila. She still wanted to marry him, even more so now then when she had accepted his proposal. In fact, Harry was coming with her to Egypt. They were going to go to his Aunt and Uncle's house, surprise them with the news, grab the rest of Harry's stuff and head to Ron's house for a little while. Then they were going to go and break the news to Yami, who knew already but wanted to meet Harry himself.

Lila turned when she heard someone running towards her. She smiled at Harry, who look rather disheveled and his hair was sticking up every-which-way even more so than normal. Lila laughed as she reached up and flicked at one of the locks of hair that was sticking straight up.

"You look like you just woke up, Harry. _Surely_ packing wasn't that hard." She teased.

Harry laughed and pulled her into a hug. He held her against him and laid his head on top of hers. "Let's just say I had a fight with my trunk, and lost miserably."

Lila laughed some more and pulled away from him to look up at his face. "I'm sure you did. Are you all packed?"

Harry nodded. "Everything that I don't need is in the trunk and everything I do need is in the suitcase. Just like you said. How about you? Are you ready?"

Lila scoffed. "I've been ready for the past two hours now."

Harry laughed and together they walked back up to the castle, hand in hand. They talked with all of their friends and celebrated with the rest of the Gryffindor House. Lila was surprised when the entire House toasted to her and then was doubly surprised when the whole House toasted to Harry's and Lila's marriage.

That night, after partying all day, everyone fell exhausted onto their beds, 7th years for the last time. It didn't take long for all of them to fall asleep. Well, everyone except for Lila. She crawled out of bed silently so she didn't wake up anyone, made her self invisible and snuck into Harry's dorm. Smiling, she gently kissed his scar and pulled the covers over his body (he had fallen asleep before he himself could have pulled them up, as Lila had suspected). Still smiling, Lila returned to her dorm, made her self visible again and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

For the first time in her life, Lila slept a dreamless sleep and she smiled the whole night long.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

And so ends chapter eight. I was thinking while I was typing this and I can all most guaranty that there will be at least two more chapters. My imagination has a few ideas of what to do, but I'll have to see how this works out. Tootles!


	9. Lila vs Dursleys

First off, I think I should thank those who have left reviews. So, thank you!

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Lila all sat in a compartment together. Lila's, now very beat up, notebook was sitting next to her on the seat. She was almost done writing her life's story, and wanted to finish it very badly. But when they had all settled in on the train, it became very obvious that she wasn't going to get any work done. She was currently curled up next to Harry on the seat, the almost exact mirror image of Ron and Hermione, who were sitting across from them. When they had first sat down, Ron and Harry had begun talking about Quiddich while Lila and Hermione had begun talking career options.

"I was thinking of continuing my education and becoming a teacher at Hogwarts." Hermione was saying when Harry and Ron decided to join in on the girls' conversation.

Lila nodded. "I'll have to see what is going on back home, but I was thinking about doing something similar. I'm sure Yami will want me to do anything that will make me as normal as possible, but I just want to make sure that everything is alright."

"I understand. From everything you've told us, you're life there seems very busy." Hermione commented.

Lila laughed. "Hermione, _busy_ doesn't even begin to cover it. Someday, you'll have to come visit." Lila answered, still laughing slightly as she looked at Harry out of the corner of her eye.

Hermione looked confused. "Won't you be staying there?"

Lila shrugged. "That's up to Harry. We can live where ever he wants." She replied, winking at Hermione. Lila and Harry had yet to decide where they would live; Lila saying it was up to Harry and vice versa.

Harry poked her in the ribs. "I told you, it's up to you."

"Well then, I suppose you had better make up your mind then." Lila retorted, trying to keep a straight face. Hermione caught the trap and smirked.

"Exactly." Harry answered a little too quickly. Then after he saw Lila's grin, he paused and stumbled over his words. "Wait- no! It's up to you!"

Hermione, Ron and Lila laughed as Harry became flustered and soon they came to an agreement that they would live in England and visit Egypt once a year. Talk soon turned to what Harry and Lila were going to do before meeting everyone at Ron's house (Ron and Hermione hadn't been filled in on the finer points of the plan). Lila finally got to work on her story the last few hours of the trip, when Hermione decided to take a nap and Ron and Harry decided to play wizards chess.

All too soon, the Hogwarts Express pulled into the station and came to a stop at Platform 9 ¾. None of them wanted to leave the train, but they did nonetheless. It wasn't surprising to Harry that the Dursley's weren't waiting for him, but Lila was slightly confused.

"Harry? Aren't we supposed to meet your family here?" She asked as the two of them waved goodbye to Ron and Hermione and walked out of the train station.

Harry laughed as he stopped to look at her. "No. We'll have to go to the house. Besides," he continued as Lila gave him another confused look. "It will be twice as fun to see their faces when we show up at the front door."

Lila shrugged and, after she was sure no one was looking, made a car appear in an empty parking place. They placed their luggage in the trunk and both of them reached for the driver's side door.

Lila dangled the keys in front of Harry's nose. "My car, my keys. I'm driving." Was all she said as she slid into the driver's seat. Harry shook his head and got in on the other side. It took them about a half an hour to reach Harry's Uncle's house. Lila could have sworn she saw someone move behind a curtain, but when she looked there was no one there. Shrugging, she followed Harry and walked inside the house with him.

Much to their surprise, Uncle Vernon was standing at the foot of the steps. "What are you doing back here, boy? I thought that you were 'of age' or what ever it is your kind calls it?" he all but spat at Harry, not even noticing Lila.

Lila's temper bristled at the comment, appalled that Harry's own family would speak to him so. But Harry just smiled at his Uncle. "I've come to tell you that I will be leaving you for good. And that I'm getting married." Harry replied, closing the front door behind Lila. He wrapped his arm around her waist as Aunt Petunia and Dudley walked into the foyer.

She looked at Harry and then looked at Lila. The two women glared at each other for a few moments before Aunt Petunia said anything. "Well, go get your stuff, Harry and get out of here." She said, her voice shaking slightly. Lila looked at Harry and answered his questioning look with a satisfied smirk. Harry shrugged and walked past his Uncle and up the stairs, leaving Lila with his only living relatives.

Dudley walked up to Lila and poked her in the head. "Are you mental? Why would you want to marry my weirdo cousin?"

Lila looked at Dudley for a few moments. With a small smirk, Lila reached up and poked Dudley in the head. Being as she was twice as strong as he was, Dudley practically toppled over. "You might think he's a 'weirdo', but I find him quite charming. You however, remind me of the pigs my brother keeps in his barn. And that, Dudley is it?, is an insult to the pigs."

Dudley stared at her stupidly as Uncle Vernon all but exploded. "How dare you speak to my son in such a way! Insulting him in his own home. Have you no shame, girl?"

Lila turned and stared at Uncle Vernon with a bored stare. "You ask me if I have no shame. You should ask your-self that, Vernon Dursley. Harry has been living with you for how long, and you treat him like dirt. Honestly, he's your _nephew_. Did it ever occur to you to treat him as an equal?" She retorted in a bored voice, her head cocked to the one side.

Uncle Vernon pointed to the door as Harry came down the stairs with a small suitcase full of his other belongings. "Get out of here, witch! And never set foot in my home again."

Lila's temper flared again and Uncle Vernon visibly jumped, for he swore he could see flames in her eyes. "I am a _sorceress_ Mr. Dursley. A very advanced witch, who can do things you couldn't even comprehend. I suggest you keep that in mind. Unless you wish to have your son look like a pig for the second time in his life." Lila retorted as Harry opened the front door. She nodded her head in a gesture of farewell and the two of them left the house.

Lila let Harry drive this time and sat fuming in the passenger seat for a good fifteen minutes after they left. Eventually, Harry got Lila to talk. But it was a long, tedious task.

"Lila, would you at least tell me what's bothering you?" Harry asked after the fifth attempt at making her talk.

"Fine. I'll tell you." Lila said, turning to him. Harry glanced her way and recognized the look immediately; the "someone's gonna die" look. "Your Aunt, Uncle and cousin are the most rude and obnoxious people I've ever met! I accuse me of insulting them in their own home, and yet they order you around like you're a servant and barley notice me. Didn't even greet us when we walked in the door! How do you _stand _them?!" She finished.

To her surprise, Harry laughed. "Sorry. Part of that is my fault. I forgot to warn you about that. They pretty much hate me, if you haven't guessed that yet. They will probably be celebrating my _leaving_ instead of me getting married." He explained with another laugh.

Lila stared at him blankly for a few moments and then burst out laughing. The two began talking about what Lila could expect at Ron's house (she _insisted_ on being warned about anything and everything).

Around eleven o'clock that night, Harry pulled up to Ron's house. Mrs. Weasley came out to meet them and looked at Harry questioningly when she saw Lila's sleeping form in the front seat. Harry only nodded, answering Mrs. Weasley's silent question; yes, this was the girl. She smiled and with a flick of her wand, she herself took care of their luggage. Harry gently picked Lila up out of the front seat and carried her into the house. Mrs. Weasley led them up the many stairs up to Percy's old bedroom. She left them alone after she saw that they were settled.

Harry took Lila's shoes off, but he refused to undress her. He made her as comfortable as possible and tucked her into bed. Then, after changing himself, he crawled in with her. He smiled as she curled up next to him in her sleep when he placed an arm around her waist. Harry fell asleep soon after.

Unknown to him, Lila was awake. After she was sure he was asleep, she wiggled out of his grasp, changed and crawled back in bed. She placed his arm back around her waist and fell asleep, a mischievous smirk playing at her lips.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Sorry if this chapter was a little boring. But I had to get the Dursley's out of the way. More chapters to come!


	10. Fun at Ron's House

The first thing that Harry noticed when he woke up the next morning was that he had slept with his glasses on. The second thing was that Lila was no loner wearing her jeans and sweater, but she was wearing her pajamas. Deciding that she must have woken up in the night, Harry shrugged it off. He hurriedly changed and did the whole bathroom routine. When he came back into their bedroom, Lila was sitting cross-legged on their bed (which was neatly made), fully dressed and cleaned up. It shocked Harry, who was still slightly half asleep, but he quickly got over it.

'_I guess this explains how she was always ready to go to breakfast before the rest of us_' Harry thought as he crossed the room.

Lila looked up from her book and smiled at him. "I presume we arrived at Ron's house sometime in the night?" She asked, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

Harry laughed as he nodded. "You were asleep, so I carried you in here."

Lila shook her head and grinned at Harry. "I was awake when the car stopped. But I figured you would carry me even if I wanted you to or not. So, I feigned sleep. After you fell asleep, I got up and changed." Lila explained and she laughed when she saw Harry's surprised look. "By the way, a red haired woman came when you were still washing up. Introduced herself as Ron's mom. She said breakfast was ready and that we could go down to eat when ever we want."

Harry nodded and together they walked down the stairs. Lila was shocked when she saw all of the people in the little kitchen, and the majority of them had red hair. Harry, who had long since gotten over the shock of how big Ron's family was, gave her the look of 'I-told-you-so' and led her into the throng of people. Lila was introduced to Mad-Eye-Moody, Tonks and all of the rest of the Order who had shown up to help them fight the day Voldemort came to Hogwarts. Eventually, she was introduced to everyone in Ron's family she never met before.

Everyone ate breakfast and eventually Fred and George began bragging about how well they could duel. Mad-Eye pointed out that they weren't properly trained and wouldn't stand a chance against an Auror (AN- forgive me if that is spelled wrong). This led to all of the boys arguing over this and eventually arguing over who would win if they were playing Quiddich. Two teams were created; Members of the Order vs. The DA…plus Lila. Lila insisted that she would be a chaser and Harry was automaticly made Seeker of the DA team. Tonks was going to be the Order's Seeker.

The game lasted for a good two-three hours, with Mrs. Weasley being the referee. Lila was doing an excellent job at dodging the bludgers on her own, so eventually Fred and George decided that she wasn't the player they had to worry about. However, Mad-Eye (who, for some odd reason, had agreed to being a Beater for the Order) noticed that she was one of the stronger players and continually sent the bludgers her way. Each time, she would avoid them. And if one hit her, she did a barrel-roll to recover, but never let go of the Quaffle.

Needless to say, the DA team won. Harry caught the Snitch a milli-second before Tonks could. Fred and George proceed to rub it in Moody's face that their team had won and when it finally got on Moody's nerves, he began tossing jinxes at them. Fred and George just laughed and ran off.

-:-

Lila and Harry stayed with Ron's family for almost two weeks before they managed to convince Mrs. Weasley that they still had to go visit Lila's adoptive family. Their final night there, Mrs. Weasley cooked a feast worthy of Hogwarts and everyone toasted to Harry and Lila. Ron and Hermione disappeared for a while and when they came back, Lila noticed a ring on Hermione's left hand. The two girls grinned at each other. Lila walked up to her friend, with Harry in tow.

Lila smiled. "So, Hermione. Are we having a double wedding or would you like to have two separate ones?" she asked, joking with her friend.

Hermione giggled and both girls busted out laughing at the astonished/shocked looks on their fiancés' faces.

That night, before everyone had gone to sleep, Lila told Mrs. Weasley that she and Harry would probably leave before breakfast. Mrs. Weasley nodded and gave Lila a hug and made her promise that she would keep in touch. Lila promised and left to help Harry pack what they had with them.

Once up in the room, Harry asked Lila questions about her family. "What can I expect when we get there?" he asked.

Lila through him an evil grin over her shoulder and continued packing her stuff. "I think it's only fair that you get shocked when we first arrive. Considering that's what happened to me." She responded.

The two fake argued about it for awhile before Harry admitted defeat. They left by teleportation after everyone was asleep. Lila took her car with her, so that it looked like they had driven away. She transported them both to her rooms in the palace. Lila explained that everyone was asleep and that Harry would get to meet everyone in the morning.

They both crawled into bed and Lila fell asleep immediately; the trip had tired her. Harry, however, couldn't fall asleep. He was nervous about Lila's family. Finally, around midnight, he fell asleep, still worried about what the next day would bring.


	11. Morning Surprises

Hmmm…..wonder what surprises Harry is in for…?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lila woke up before Harry did the next morning. Grinning to herself, she snuck out of the bed, took a shower and got dressed. When she returned from getting ready, Harry was still fast asleep and was sprawled out across the bed. Lila stifled a giggle and left the bedroom to the sitting room that was connected to it. She wasn't surprised to see that her two servants waiting for her.

"Good morning, Your Highness." The one girl, the blonde said, smiling at Lila. The other girl, the red head, nodded in agreement.

"Good morning Ann, Bethy." Lila responded, nodding to each girl in turn. Bethy, that's short for Bethany, used her hands to motion that she had noticed Harry and wanted to know who he was. Lila silently sighed. Bethy was a girl who she had saved during one of the many wars she had fought in. When she had found her, the people holding captive had tortured her so much that she could no longer speak. The doctors had told Lila that Bethy had screamed so much that she literally screamed her vocal cords out. So, Bethy was a mute.

Lila smiled at her. "That 'mysterious boy', as you put it Bethy, happens to be my fiancé."

Ann and Bethy exchanged glances and squealed with delight. They ran over and hugged Lila until Lila was having trouble breathing. They were still giggling and laughing when a certain Pharaoh walked into the room. Both servant girls stood and bowed their heads when they saw him.

Lila stood and bowed low to her adoptive brother. "My Pharaoh. It's good to see you again."

Yami smirked and gave Lila a hug after she had straightened. "And it's good to see you as well. And where is the young man that you have brought with you?"

Lila grinned evilly. Yami recognized the grin and just smiled in return.

Meanwhile, Harry had woken up, gotten dressed and was now trying to figure out who Lila was talking to from behind the door. He had missed the formal greeting, so he was slightly confused. Suddenly, he falling forward and was lying on the floor looking up at Lila, two young girls and a man in a skirt. Harry jumped up and bushed the dust off of himself.

Lila laughed and gestured to the man in front of him. "Yami, I give you my fiancé, Harry Potter."


	12. The End

Ok, I have had a serious case of writer's block; possibly the worst case I've ever had. So this will be the final chapter to this story. I hope you all have enjoyed it. Tah!  
………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Harry and I got married a few weeks after arriving in Egypt. I had to teleport Ron, Hermione and all of Ron's family to Egypt. All of the Order and the DA managed to make it, though how I'm not quite sure. I suspect that Harry called in a favor with the Ministry. _

_Dumbledore walked me down the aisle, taking the place of my father. This had been a problem that I hadn't been able to come up with a solution for. But when he asked if he could give me away, I almost cried. Almost. _

_Mrs. Weasley cooked the food. How she manages to cook all that food and keep it delicious, I've yet to figure it out. _

_Fred and George insisted that they be in charge of the celebrations after the wedding. I don't think anyone will forget our wedding reception EVER. I think Fred and George used up their entire supply of firecrackers. _

_Harry and I went back to Gordric's Hollow a few days after the wedding to visit his parents' graves. Then we went and visited my parents' graves back in Ireland. _

_Currently, we are settled in our little house in Hogsmead. I own a little coffee shop that is always open. Harry and I both teach at Hogwarts now; he the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, I the Alchemy professor (Dumbledore asked me to begin teaching other students Alchemy shortly after our honeymoon). _

_I am not who you think I am. I am an orphan. I am a sorceress, a shape shifter, an alchemist and a teacher. I am a friend, a sister and a princess. I can do things that you can't even begin to imagine. But now, now I am also a wife. _

_And in four months time, I will also be a mother._

Lila closed the book that was sitting on the desk in front of her. She had a stack of second-year Alchemy tests to correct, a small pile of fourth-year reports to read through as well as tomorrow's lesson plan to make up. She placed a hand on the small swell that was her stomach. Inside was a growing baby; her and Harry's first child. Lila knew that she could find out what the child was, if she used her powers. But she wanted it to be a surprise.

Slowly standing, she placed her newly finished book on the book self next to her window. A vision swarmed in front of her eyes. A girl with auburn hair and emerald green eyes and a boy with black hair and sapphire blue eyes were standing in this very office, holding her book and reading it. When the vision passed, Lila smiled and placed her hand on her stomach again.

Looks like fate just wouldn't let her be surprised just for once in her life.

THE END.


End file.
